una historia inesperada
by yumiko matsuda
Summary: matt desde hace un tiempo vive con un Stan, pero el se envuelve en los problemas creados por unos gemelos . (oc x bill ,oc x dipper )


*acciones *

~pensamientos~

/voces de la mente/

Pov matt

Me desperté temprano como siempre para completar mis trabajos en la cabaña. Tome mi camisa negra y mi abrigo verde con capucha que tenía un signo de interrogación en su espalda, mis pantalones cortos cafés además de mis botas de combate para luego dirigirme al baño para una rápida ducha

 **~Espero que stan no esté ocupando el baño~**

Entre en el baño pero cuando empecé a desvestirme pero sentí una mirada punzante y acosadora dirigida hacia mí. Mire al lugar donde supuestamente sentía la presencia pero como siempre no había nada allí

 **~Podría jurar que…. Ya no importa~**

Pov Bill

Aunque yo sea uno de los demonios más fuerte y temibles, mi atención e interés fueron robadas por un chico de ojos de esmeralda y de cabellos color rojo sangre. Y pensar la primera vez que lo vi solo era una marioneta sin sentimientos

Pero olvidémonos de todo eso, es hora de uno mis shows favorito "la hora del baño de matt"

Pov matt

Termine de bañarme con incomodidad para después vestirme rápidamente. Camine a la cocina para prepararme el desayuno. Cuando llegue me encontré con stan que hace poco se estaba sentando a la mesa

-(stan) oh!, buenos días matt –

-buenas, ¿Que quieres de desayuno?-

-(stan) un café estaría bien*sonríe*-

Me acerque a la despensa para sacar un frasco lleno de granos de café, luego encendí a la cafetera y después de unos minutos le serví un café a stan

-(stan) gracias-

Me prepare un tazón de cereal con leche y me senté enfrente de stan

-¿Que tenemos para hoy?-

\- (stan) bueno…., mis sobrinos llegan hoy y tengo que ir a buscarlos-

-si quieres te puedo acompañar-

Stan se paro luego de terminar su café y revuelve mi pelo creando una gran maraña de pelos en mi cabeza

-(stan) no te preocupes, solo mantén segura la tienda-

-mmmm…-

Hice un pequeño puchero y rápidamente arreglo mi pelo para que sea un poco más presentable

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La tienda ya estaba abierta y llena de estúpidos turistas, yo estaba barriendo un poco el sucio suelo mientras estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos

 **~Si este maldito piso no se limpia le diré a stan que él se encargue de limpiarlo, no soy su sirviente~**

/Pero acéptalo, te verías lindo con uno de sus trajes/

Rápidamente mire a mi alrededor con miedo pero el resultado fue el mismo que en la mañana, suspire derrotado y me dirigí hacia Wendy

-hola Wendy-

-(Wendy) hola matt, ¿que se te ofrece?-

-nada interesante realmente, solo tratando encontrar el suelo en esta suciedad-

-(Wendy)*se ríe* si, eso apesta ¿oye te gustaría salir conmigo y mis amigos hoy después del turno?-

Negué con mi cabeza y le sonreí

-no gracias, tengo cosas que hacer después –

-(Wendy) o vamos, será divertido –

-lo siento para la próxima será-

De repente la puerta se abrió revelando a stan con dos chicos de mi edad a su lado, uno de ellos era una chica de pelo castaño oscuro y largo, sus ojos eran cafés, llevaba un suéter rosado con una estrella fugaz. El otro era un chico de pelo castaño y corto de ojos marrón, llevaba puesto una camisa naranja con un chaleco sin mangas y usaba un gorro con una estrella en la cabeza

-(stan) bueno niños, esta es la cabaña del misterio-

El chico miro el lugar con desconfianza, mientras que la chica se acerco a mí y me sonrió causándome incomodidad

-(Mabel) hola soy Mabel pero puedes decirme la chica de tus sueños-

-em… yo soy matt y ella es Wendy-

El chico se acerco, parece que había escuchado nuestra conversación

-(dipper) bueno, mi nombre es dipper espero que nos llevemos bien-

Dipper me sonrió provocando que mis corazón empezara a latir más rápido de lo normal, yo sonreí tímidamente para luego sentir como quemaban mis mejillas y un sentimiento extraño en el estomago

l-lo mismo espero –

 **~q-que me está pasando dios mío, el solo me sonrió y ya estoy con un extraño sentimiento~**

Me di cuenta como dipper miro a Wendy y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas provocando que ese bonito sentimiento fuera cambiado por un dolor tan grande, como si mi corazón hubiera sido apuñalado por varios fragmentos de vidrio

 **~Estúpido sentimiento, estúpido corazón, además estúpido e imbécil matt~**

/Deja de mentirte a ti mismo no eres un estúpido y menos un imbécil/

De nuevo escuche esa voz pero esta vez me relajo escuchar cómo me animaba y trataba de consolarme, pero una voz me desperto de mis pensamientos

-(stan) oye matt muéstrales su habitación-

\- está bien –

Tome la maletas de los nuevos inquilinos y comencé a caminar esperando a que me siguieran, mira atrás mío por unos segundo y note como los hermanos miraban todo con curiosidad

Subí la escalera hasta el ático y deje las maletas en la habitación

-aquí dormirán ustedes, si necesitan algo solo búsquenme-

Rápidamente abandone la habitación y me dirigí a la mía para luego encerrarme

-quien necesita socializar, solo me ocasionara problemas –

Dije en un susurro para luego taparme con una de las sabanas y me quede mirando hacia la nada

/No te preocupes, yo te protegeré/

¿por qué me tratas tan bien?-

Pov Bill

¡M-me está hablando! , bueno yo estaba escuchando sus pensamientos y le hablaba sin esperar este resultado, bueno chiper es hora de tu entrada

Pov matt

Después de lanzar esa pregunta al viento espere una respuesta de la misteriosa voz, pero nada sucedió

Suspire derrotado pero de repente toda mi habitación cambio de colores y todos los colore cambiaron a blanco y negro mientras que en medio de esta se formaba un triangulo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza para luego abrirlos con miedo encontré un triangulo amarrillo de solo un ojo con un sombrero negro de copa

-(Bill) hola mi nombre es Bill chiper-


End file.
